Dancing Queen
by ally.enchantress
Summary: The overused policeman's ball turns up old friends and new songs. 'Crap. He was going to make her dance. She tried to sidle away, but Elliot caught her arm. “Liv, I will force you to have fun if it comes to that,” he said. He led her to the dance floor.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is slightly off my usual type of writing, but I had so many songs listed for possible songfics, so I decided to just get rid of them all. I won't specify any relationships here. It's so hard to keep things sounding friendly when you're writing about best friends dancing, so let's put it this way. I didn't write this as an EO, JC, AF or anything else. As far as I'm concerned, they're still just friends. If you want to interpret it differently, that's just fine with me.**

**I take Kim out of the picture in the next chapter because I really don't feel like writing with her right now, so she's not going to be a major character in any chapter except the introduction, which is what this is. No, I didn't find any of these dresses online.**

**Disclaimer: All Dick Wolf's. He won't return my stalkerish phone calls, and Mariska has said she can't do anything about it. Or, at least, I closed my eyes and pretended I was talking to her and that was what she'd said. I know I'm a little crazy. Who isn't?**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Olivia was experiencing the worst combination of emotions possible, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it because Elliot, Fin, and Munch had all promised to break down her door if she didn't open it for them when they came to pick her up. To make matters worse, Kim had shown up a half-hour earlier, having gotten directions from Elliot apparently and returned from Washington for the night, with instructions to keep her from skipping town. Now she was dragging a brush through Olivia's hair after confirming that she had permission to mess with it. Olivia had flatly refused to do anything more than necessary pertaining to the event she was being forced to attend tonight, so Kim had been granted the ability to do her hair to match her dress.

The women had gone dress shopping too, Olivia alternating the entire time between remembering doing the exact same thing with Casey and Alex and wished she was anywhere else. The requirements were dressy formal, made for a dance. So she was dolled up in violently sapphire blue satin and chiffon, a loose skirt rippling to cover her strappy heels and a form-fitting top with chiffon short sleeves. A thick silver necklace that looked like a weave of diamonds graced the skin just below her collarbones. Her hair, which Kim had just finished, was swirled up in a comb of crystals and tickling the back of her neck. Silver studs were in her ears.

"Beautiful," Kim said, satisfied. Olivia sighed. Admittedly, she had a point. The ADA appeared to enjoy playing Barbie doll with the helpless SVU detective, however, and said helpless detective was not pleased. One thing she couldn't deny, though, was that Kim had good taste. Not only had she assisted in the choosing of Olivia's outfit, she'd gotten her own and Olivia was still in awe. It was a royal purple, simple and elegant, wrapping around her slim frame to the waist and then flaring out into folds of satin. A slit in the skirt was barely noticeable, but bared varying amounts of skin up to her lower thigh when she walked. A two-inch wide belt of sparkling crystals circled her waist, matching the studded headband that restrained the blonde hair that so rarely could be seen free of the bun she favored at work. Kim had mascara on and dusty purple eye shadow that accented her dress, but Olivia's face was free of make-up, curiously bringing out her eyes. The clock on the dresser read 6:30pm and they both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Open up, Liv," Munch's voice threatened, "or else!"

Kim went to the door and pulled it open, allowing John, Elliot, and Fin, all in tuxes, into Olivia's apartment. Three pairs of eyes stared at their ADA in amazement. They'd never seen her in anything fancier than work clothes, and only Elliot and Olivia had ever seen her with her hair down.

"She didn't skip out on us, did she?" Fin asked.

"She didn't," a voice called from the hallway, "but she sure as hell wanted to." Olivia walked into the living room, arms at her sides and resignation on her face but with alert eyes. Three-inch-high heels clicked against the hard floors. She waited impatiently while her co-workers took in her appearance with awkwardly impressed eyes. Finally, Elliot grinned. He strode quickly over to her and offered her his arm, a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. Olivia made a big show of looking from his arm to him and raising her eyebrows questioningly before delicately resting her hand on her partner's forearm and shoving him into the wall. Skirt swirling around her feet, she straightened her back and followed Kim out the door. Munch and Fin followed, and Elliot brought up the rear, rubbing his aching shoulder.

A fervent and completely silent argument ensued once they reached the car. Munch, Fin, and Elliot had all driven to Olivia's together, and there was no way they were putting an angry Olivia in a car with only one other person, be it Kim or Elliot, because it would be so easy for her to disable her passenger and flee, so they only had one car in which to fit five people in. The argument was about where everyone should sit. Everything revolved around where Olivia ended up. There was no way she was driving; knowing her, they'd all wake up five hours later, bound and gagged in the middle of New Hampshire. But making her a passenger posed a whole new set of problems. She might permanently disable whoever she sat next to in the backseat, but she could escape too easily in shotgun. That ruled out any doors, putting her in the middle of the back. Kim couldn't sit by her because she didn't pose enough of a threat to keep her in the car, so that left one of the guys driving and two in the backseat on either side of a very violent Olivia. So who was going to risk being beaten to a pulp, and who was going to get a free pass of safety?

It took about five minutes of standing stock still and extravagant eye motions before Olivia finally pulled open the car door and said, "Stabler. Drive. Now, before I kick your ass for setting me up." Twenty three and a half seconds later, everyone including Olivia was in the vehicle and Elliot started driving, stealing occasional glances in the rearview mirror at the woman in the backseat. Munch and Fin were trying to disguise their discomfort at the final seating arrangements. Olivia, on the other hand, looked very comfortable in shotgun position. She had made no protestation when Elliot had locked the doors to keep her in, and she had effectively evaded being squashed between two of her co-workers.

The drive was soundless. They arrived at a very large building filled with lights and noises. Olivia sighed in resignation. _Policemen's ball, here I come,_ she thought wryly. Her door opened and Elliot offered his hand to help her out. She declined. Forcefully. He massaged his palm in hopes of restoring the feeling, and his partner ascended the steps with the rest of the squad. She was talking to Kim and completely ignoring Fin and Munch, so he figured she blamed the guys, including him, for this and not the ADA. Preserving a safe distance from his unhappy partner who'd just been abducted and was being held against her will, Elliot followed the squad into the building.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I have another chapter ready, so I'll just upload that now. Afterwards, you're going to have to tell me if you like it before I continue. Sorry, but that's just how it's going to work because I'm not going to put something up that no one's going to read. All I need is one reader and I'll update! Please review! I want my donut!!!!!! lol**


	2. Savin' Me

**Okay, like I said before, for you EO shippers, things are open to interpretation. I didn't plan on it being EO, but you can consider it that way if you want. In my opinion, it's a little hard to write dancing scenes without having things near the passage of friendship. Also, I get rid of Kim in this chapter because I don't feel like writing something with her in it. I'm just not in the mood today. Besides, a future song will just complicate things if Kim is there. I enjoy writing songfics. Some people find them annoying, and I understand and respect that, but I love the way the music can just bring things out so much better than words. That's why I wish the characters were real people we could manipulate at will, because this whole thing would look so much better on TV screen then computer screen. Anyway..........**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf, I love you! You finally answered my message and gave me SVU, so THANK YOU!!!!!!!.......what?.......a DREAM?!?!?!?!?! No, that can't be it........seriously? Dang it. Okay, everything is still Dick Wolf's. I own nothing, but I was so close this time!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The lights were so perfect. They were golden, candle-like from the chandelier handing from the high ceiling and creating a peaceful atmosphere, but the moving white lights made her necklace sparkle and shimmer. Heads turned when the squad entered, and eyes widened when they took in her appearance. Olivia's eyes alighted on the 2-7, Lupo, Bernard, and Lieutenant Van Buren. Their district attorneys, Michael Cutter and Connie Rubirosa, were dancing nearby. He was in black, she flaunted a wine-red evening gown and crystals in her hair. Next she saw the major case squad, Alex Eames laughing at something Bobby Gordon said. She caught Olivia's eye and smiled in welcome. Black silk flying behind her, she excused herself from her group and hurried over to Olivia.

"Hey, Olivia. You came!"

"They forced me, Alex," Olivia replied. She didn't smile but her face relaxed considerably. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

Alex chuckled. "Oh, I am. And you will be, too, when you see who turned up." She nodded over Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia spun around, her dress floating gracefully around her ankles, and her eyes fell on a red-haired woman in emerald green. "Casey!" she said in surprise, causing Elliot, Fin, Munch, Kim, and Casey to turn and look at each other.

"Hey, Case," Munch said when she had come close enough. She was deliberately looking at everyone except Kim, who watched her with something between disdain and discomfort. "What are you doing here?"

"McCoy called, said I could come," she said. "Hey Liv, hey Alex."

"Who are you talking to? Me or her?"

Once again, Olivia turned to see a tall, blonde woman in pale blue. "Hey, Alex. Didn't think you'd come."

"Of course I came," Alex said. "I couldn't miss seeing your latest ADA. Nice to meet you." She offered Kim her hand. "Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot."

"Kim Greylek," Kim replied, shaking Alex's hand.

Casey stood uncomfortably on the sidelines. "Gee, this isn't awkward at all," she put in. Kim excused herself to go talk to Jack McCoy. Casey and Alex shook hands, participating slightly reluctantly in their first formal introduction.

"They'll get along just fine," Munch said, taking Casey by the arm and pulling her away from Alex before their staring contest escalated. "C'mon, Case, let's talk over here." They made their way over to a pillar and leaned against it.

Fin watched them. "What are the chances he's filling her in on all his new conspiracies?"

"He's still a conspiracy theorist?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yep."

* * *

The stone pillar she was leaning against was cold on her bare arm. It matched the chill of her heart. She watched affectionately as Fin and Alex, Munch and Casey danced like children not too far from her. Elliot and Cragen were talking to Lieutenant Van Buren in the corner. Alone suited her feelings right now. It was worth coming to see Casey, but Olivia still didn't want to be here.

It had been about an hour and a half since they'd arrived, and all the music was stuff teens and college kids listened to now. When the dance had officially begun, Jack McCoy had announced that the theme was modernization, which meant modern music. Nickelback, Daughtry, Lifehouse, Evanescence, and a few from the recent past like Backstreet Boys. Ever since they'd started playing songs, Olivia had thanked God that she listened to these things on occasion and knew quite a few. She had seen Elliot mouthing the words once in a while, but that was to be expected with four kids who listened to this genre.

She saw Elliot coming toward her, clearly determined to make her have fun, and then she heard the entrance music to another song.

Crap. He was going to make her dance.

She tried to sidle away, but Elliot caught her arm. "Liv, I will force you to have fun if it comes to that," he said.

Giving up easily for once, she allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor and put his hands on her waist. She rested her own hands lightly on his shoulders and, as they swayed, Olivia realized she knew this song. So she whispered the words to herself, not expecting him to hear.

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

He met her eyes to show he was listening. His breathing was even. Her dress skimmed against her legs.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

He took a breath.

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

The hands on her waist slid to her back, pulling her closer. Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck. Their eyes never left each other.

**Show me what it's like**

Was he seriously whisper-singing back to her?

**To be the last one standing**

That was Olivia

**And teach me wrong from right**

That was Elliot

**And I'll show you what I can be**

Olivia

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

Elliot

And they both ended up mouthing

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

Wow, he was actually lip-singing with her. She felt ridiculous and amused at the same time. She wanted to look around to see if, God forbid, people were staring, but she couldn't break his gaze. Especially when he started the next verse.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

His hands left her waist and took he hand from his neck and sent her spinning. Her dress rippled around her, and a surprised laugh stole away from her mouth, catching everyone's attention. As the pair of them finished their song, Fin, Alex, Casey, Munch, and Cragen formed a loose circle around them, watching.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And say it for me, say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

The music trickled away like water through cupped hands, and her first true smile broke on Olivia's face, the dawn on the horizon. Every onlooker, including Elliot, felt their own smiles appearing as they watched Olivia being happy. When the music stopped, she made to leave, and Elliot's cell phone vibrated with a text message alert.

_Dude, she's smiling and laughing__ if u let her go ill kill u. Fin_

Elliot laughed shortly and pulled his partner back to face him.

"You're not getting away that easily," he told her.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, what did you think? I'm not telling you what songs there are going to be, but I just had to put this one in there. I absolutely love these verses. I mean, it's like Liv is speaking from Sealview, with the prison bars and four walls and screaming and stuff. I love it!!!!!! I think she's trying to tell him to save her, but she doesn't quite know how.**

**Anyway, love it? Hate it? Reviews are like donuts! lol!**


	3. Hanging By A Moment

**Okay, a quick thank you to everybody who has stuck with me in this story (and others). Honestly, this was solely to get all these songs I love down because I can relate all of them to SVU. That should give you some idea of how obsessed I am. Anyway, sorry about the BIG gap between updates. I've been really busy and stressed out. I've been meaning to post forever. So, here's a Nearing The End of the School Year Present!**

**Disclaimer: Songs aren't mine, and neither is SVU, no matter how much I wish otherwise.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The music started again, slower and very beautiful. Olivia looked around to see the entire squad minus Kim in a circle around her and Elliot. She considered running, but Elliot's gentle hand on her hip kept her in place. Well, that and the brotherly smile on Fin's face, showing he was thrilled that she was smiling and laughing again.

Just for the hell of it, she chuckled for him. "Alright, Stabler, I'll stay." She turned back to him and this time took one of his hands in hers. His other hand was resting on her back and hers on his shoulder. "Well, whadaya know," she muttered. "I know this one, too."

**Desperate for changing**

**Starving for truth**

**I'm closer to where I started**

**Chasing after you**

The hand on her back carefully guided her through an easy step. She twirled for him then, loving the feel of the gossamer sleeves against her otherwise bare shoulders. Tendrils of hair tickled her neck.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

They were both silently mouthing the lines. Their audience had drifted into couples. Fin and Casey were keeping a careful distance from each other but smiling like co-conspirators. Munch was whispering something in Alex's ear, something she was laughing at, and Cragen had made his way over to the pillar Olivia had recently vacated, watching his children with affection.

**Forgetting all I'm lacking**

**Completely incomplete**

**I'll take your invitation**

**You take all of me now**

The music got faster with their dancing. She could hardly breathe.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

He picked her up by the waist and practically threw her into the air before setting her down again, resulting in another one of her beautiful laughs.

**I'm living for the only thing I know**, she whispered.

**I'm running, and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**There's nothing else to lose**

**There's nothing else to find**

**There's nothing in the world**

**That can change my mind**

Spinning her out and pulling her back into him, she collided gracefully with his chest.

**There is nothing else**

**There is nothing else**

**There is nothing else**

The music slowed. Olivia, her back still to Elliot's chest, put her hand in his and tipped her head so he could see her peaceful smile. They swayed like that, very comfortable in each other's arms.

**Desperate for changing**

**Starving for truth**

**I'm closer to where I started**

**Chasing after you**

Everything sped up. He practically pushed her away from him, releasing her hand so she could take the full force of the rotation. She stopped a few feet away from him and stood there. The words started again and Fin took her hand, twirling her once and sending her back to Elliot.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**I'm living for that only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**Just hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment here with you**

She ended pressed against his chest, still smiling softly. When the music trickled off to a close, she took a step away from him, her hands still enfolded in his, and watched his eyes register her obvious happiness. The dawn broke over his face and he pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her to Fin, who hugged her, too.

"Glad you're back, girl," he murmured in her ear.

"Me too," Olivia replied.

Their supposed DJ, who was actually McCoy with Kim picking out songs, came on over the microphone and said, "Next, by request, Michelle Branch."

Olivia gently extricated herself from Fin and walked over to his 'date' Alex. "May I have this dance?" she asked teasingly.

Alex nodded. "You may."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I experienced my first burn review a few weeks ago and I have no desire to repeat the experience, so please be kind! Advice is always appreciated, as are compliments, of course!**

**Donut, please!**

**~ally**


	4. All You Wanted

**I'm gonna quote ShaNini86 here with "HOLY FLIPPING SEASON FINALE!!!!!" To go off on a tangent here for a second, let me inform everyone that I was alternating between mini-seizures and screaming EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In that last scene. She actually kissed Stuckey? Well, I guess I wouldn't call it a kiss. It was more of an assault.....But it worked, so what the hey!**

**EL: How'd you know?**

**LIV: He said you and O'Halloran had gone for sushi. You eat raw fish?**

**LOL!!!!!!**

**Well, about this chapter, Alex and Olivia engage in a little dance, just for the heck of it. I couldn't resist. If they're out of character, I apologize. Honestly, I don't know how to keep the SVU detectives in character when they're dancing, especially when they're all dressed up and beautiful/handsome for the night! Speaking of getting dressed up, I played dress-up with myself a little bit ago with a red cocktail dress that used to be my mom's and my grandma's old black boots. I gotta say, I've never really appreciated the wonderful qualities of boots before. Given that I'm short, I love the height they give me. No, I haven't had the heart to take them off yet. My only problem is that I have gymnastics later and here I am with makeup, boots, and a gold and navy butterfly clip in my hair. I'm at loathe to change, but I shall have to. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: In light of the amazing season finale, I have decided that Dick Wolf completely deserves to keep the rights to SVU. Therefore, everything SVU belongs to him. "All You Wanted" belongs to Michelle Branch. Happy reading! PS. Dick Wolf, if you wanted to _share_ the rights, I would be happy to accept! lol**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I guess you know this song?" Olivia whispered as Alex bobbed her head to the opening notes, smiling slightly.

"You guessed correctly, detective," Alex said. "Better than that, I can sing it."

"A duet, Alex?"

"Most definitely. Do you know when to come in if I start?"

"Yep."

Alex grinned and began, singing softly.

**I wanted to be like you**

**I wanted everything**

**So I tried to be like you**

**And I got swept away.**

The pair were just kind of swaying, not really dancing, more caught up in the words than the actual beat. Elliot, Fin, Munch, Casey, and Cragen had formed something of a circle around them, because apparently mature adults begin to resemble teenagers when stuck on a dance floor with totally awesome music playing. Olivia took up the lyrics.

**I didn't know that it was so cold**

**And you needed someone to show you the way**

**So I took your hand and we figured out that**

**When the time comes I'd take you away.**

As the music picked up, Alex laughed and started actually dancing instead of bouncing, and Olivia followed her lead.

**If you want to, I could save you**

**I could take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

She knew the words and she knew it was her turn, so Olivia sucked it up and let herself have fun.

**I'm sinking slowly**

**So hurry, hold me**

**Your hand is all I have**

**To keep me hanging on**

On cue, Alex joined her, making Olivia actually look at her, like she was trying to actually convey a message.

**Please can you tell me, so I can finally see**

**Where you go when you're gone.**

**If you want to, I could save you**

**I could take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

If she was trying to make a point, so was Olivia. She wanted to know where Alex was going the next time she decided to leave without warning, and apparently Alex wanted information on Olivia's lapses into brooding silence.

**All you wanted was somebody who cared**

**If you need me, you know I'll be there.**

Both were smiling and holding back laughter, having given up on lip-singing in exchange for really crappy dancing.

**If you want to, I could save you**

**I could take you away from here**

**So lonely inside so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

Alex took a step backward and she landed on the side of her high heel, sending her toppling to the ground. Smothering a laugh, Olivia stretched out a hand to help her up.

**If you want to I could save you **

**I could take you away from here**

**So lonely inside so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

A sheepish grin stretched across Alex's blushing face.

**Please can you tell me, so I can finally see**

**Where you go when you're gone.**

"What happened to the graceful ADA?" Olivia teased.

"Nothing," Alex retorted, removing her shoe to make sure it wasn't damaged. "The graceful ADA doesn't usually go around in heels taller than she is."

"Everybody ready for Backstreet Boys?" Kim called through the microphone. Apparently she was trying her hardest to play the part of DJ, seeing as nobody could really expect Jack McCoy to fill in. DJ McCoy? Yeah, right.

Olivia had no words to describe the outburst of reaction she got from the oh-so-mature cops on the floor. What scared her, however, was when Kim continued, "By request." The terrifying grin on Fin, Elliot, and John's faces was enough to tell Olivia who had requested it.


	5. In My Arms

**Okay, I decided that I had absolutely no desire to write a Backstreet Boys music video with El and Liv, so I "accidentally" broke the CD. Oh, darn. So, this really isn't much of a dance, more of a series of eo music videos in dance form. However, I fell in love with this song when I heard it as EO on YouTube. It is a Christian song, apparently, but it's not blatantly obvious about it. I swear I'll put up the last chapter of Every Second Counts in the coming few days. I'm loving the reviews from you guys! They're awesome! LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf isn't going to let me put them together, so I doubt he'll let me have them for some totally amazing SVU music videos. SOooooOooooOoooo........SVU is the all-powerful Dick Wolf's until I can get my petition typed up and signed. Maybe if I lived in New York I'd have a better chance...*sighs***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"There have been some technical difficulties," Kim announced to cheers of appreciation and a few groans of dismay. "So, with the intended song out of commission, we found something else."

This was a slow song. Olivia heard the first two notes and she knew it was a slow song.

She tried to leave the dance floor; her feet hurt. However, Elliot had other ideas.

"Not so fast," he whispered in her ear, pulling her back. Something Olivia had noticed was that, when the squad was at dances, they tended to act like excitable teenagers. Normally, Fin would not under any circumstances be dancing, much less with Casey, and there was no way Munch would lower himself in the government plot and conspiracy to destroy the world that was dancing. Yet there he was, keeping a respectable but small distance between himself and Alex, a distance that would be considered too close anywhere else. Olivia was half-surprised that Alex or Casey didn't knee their respective partners in the balls.

Then, she realized it was for the same reason she wasn't making Elliot sing soprano the same way. It was a dance, not the squad room. They were allowed to have a little fun once in a while.

Well, if her brain was going to play teenage rebel on her she supposed she could stay for this song. After all, it wasn't like she had a car to go home in.

Elliot grinned teasingly, placing his hands on the middle of her back as she wrapped hers grudgingly around his neck. "C'mon, Liv, I'm not going to hurt you. I actually don't think that's possible, seeing as this is a Christian pop song."

Frowning, Olivia let her partner lead while she listened to the lyrics.

**Your baby blues, so full of wonder**

She watched her partner's own baby blues, boring into her brown eyes. She supposed they could be full of wonder, amazement at the fact that she wasn't skipping town to get away from this stupid dance. To be honest, her eyes were probably wondering that as well.

**Your curly Qs, your contagious smile**

Her thought's jumped to Eli and his adorable little face. How was he doing? She made a mental note to ask his father when this whole thing was over.

**And as I watch, you start to grow up**

Images of Elliot flashed in her mind. Technically, she had been watching him grow up. He'd been so different when she'd transferred from Vice, so inexperienced, even though he'd been on the job longer than her. A reluctant smile broke her face as she compared that Elliot to the one holding her in his arms now. Big difference.

**All I can do is hold you tight**

No, she hadn't been able to do anything about Elliot growing up, as it were. She sighed reminiscently. She took in his face and realized he was thinking the same things about her. Go figure. They were partners.

**Knowing**

**Clouds will rage and**

**Storms will race in**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

Instinctively, as though the clouds and storms were already threatening overhead, she held him closer, feeling his arms tighten simultaneously around her. What a pair they were, each determined to protect the other, each determined not to be protected by the other.

**Rains will pour down**

**Waves will crash all around**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

So true, so true. They were spinning in slow circles, very much in each other's personal bubbles. Seriously, her mouth was about two inches away from his chin, his lips the same distance from her nose. With her eyes directed upward towards his eyes, she suddenly recognized why everyone thought they were secretly in love. They played the part really well.

**Storybooks, full of fairytales**

**Of kings and queens and the bluest skies**

Yep, that was the stuff of storybooks and fairytales because, in their line of work, that didn't exist. There was no way they existed in Olivia's world. There was too much pain and suffering for this to be a world of princesses and singing animals and stocky little men who sang in the mines all day.

**My heart is torn just in knowing**

**You'll someday see the truth from lies**

Elliot still believed that there was a perfect world out there somewhere. He believed he'd found it. He saw it every day in Eli's beautiful eyes, which were just like his daddy's. Olivia, however pessimistic this seemed, had come to terms with the evil that lay just outside her door. Maybe it came from growing up with an alcoholic mother and a rapist father she'd come so close to meeting twice but never did, but Olivia had long since lost the ability to see good in everything. She wondered vaguely if that was why she never got to see Eli. Was it because Elliot and Kathy wanted to preserve their baby's innocence and happiness for as long as possible? If that was the case, Olivia agreed wholeheartedly. There was no way she was going to play any part in doing to that sweet little boy what had been done to her. Maybe it was too late for her, but it would never be too late for that little boy. Never.

**When the clouds will rage, and the storms will race in**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

**Rains will pour down, waves will crash around**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

On that subject, Eli would be perfectly happy if Elliot had any say in it. He'd succeeded reasonably well with his other kids. In some ways, he'd saved himself as well as his kids. He still had that innocence about him that always astounded her, especially with their line of work. Well, if he still had a chance at happiness, she would be doing her damndest to keep it that way, and screw her shot. If her partner, the one who had absolutely everything Olivia had ever wanted, was happy, then Olivia would be able to get through her life okay.

**Castles, they might crumble**

**Dreams may not come true**

**But you are never all alone**

**Because I will always, always love you**

Olivia could rephrase that pretty easily. Victims and witnesses might die, perps might get acquitted, but you always have someone to turn to, because I will always be here for you. In her opinion, it needed a bit of work. It was true, though. As many times as she'd done it, she'd learned from her mistakes. She was never ever going to leave him again. Unless he was sure it was what he wanted, Olivia would never leave his side. She'd always be there for him.

**When the clouds will rage, and the storms will race in**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

**Rains will pour down, waves will crash around**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

The music drifted to a close and Olivia jolted back to the present to figure out where she actually was.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, her head had found its way to his shoulder and was resting there comfortably, not in a creepy Kathy-would-have-a-heart-attack way, but much closer than was normal. The pair of them had sort of gone from moving in a circle to swaying back and forth because, with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, they were too lost in their own private world to be able to do much besides sway..

If she hadn't already recognized it, the position was a little awkward, given that she could feel curious gossip eyes on her back.

Rolling her eyes, she straightened up, smiling slightly at Elliot, who didn't look perturbed in the slightest. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about them. They don't know shit."

She smiled and chuckled. "True," she laid her head back down, "but I'm not looking forward to the bathroom gossip tomorrow."

"Me neither," Elliot said. "But it might just be worth it."

Olivia gently tapped him on the shin with her shoe, warning him that, had she not been too comfortable to move, she would have kicked him. Expecting to lose her balance, she quickly made to put her foot back down. When it touched the ground, however, she realized that she wasn't going to fall. She couldn't. Mostly because, wrapped in her partner's arms as she was, he was holding her up. If she dared to lift both her feet right now, she wouldn't fall. A smile tickled her lips. If he was going to hold her up, there was no way she could drown. Not in her job, not in her life. And she rather liked it that way.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This story does indeed have a purpose, and it shall be revealed in the next few chapters. I shall post Every Second Counts: The Final Chapter before the week is out, I swear!**

**Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**

**God bless!**

**~ally**


	6. Butterfly Kisses

**Hey, guys. I'm uploading this at school and the bell's about to ring, so this has to be quick. Like I said in the extremely long AN in my new story (yes, I know, another one) Hate, I have no structure for my updates. So I'm sorry it took so long for another one. I was going to do Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Rae Cyrus, but I thought this one fit better. Now let me say: this is technically my way of rationalizing songfics and getting all my favorite SVU songs down in a story. Technically, I don't think they'd play this song at the Policeman's Ball. Still, it's a cute song, and it always makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: SVU is Dick Wolf's, and the song belongs to Bob Carlisle. I own nothing but the words on the page and even then, I must credit a Higher Power.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A tap on her shoulder brought Olivia out of her trance. The music seemed to have long since ended, and yet she was still entwined with her partner. Embarrassed and rather sulky about having to let go, she turned around to see Cragen behind her, hand extended, asking for a dance. She felt her face heat up. Here her captain was, perfectly innocently requesting a dance, and she was all unhappy about letting go of her partner.

All the same, her hands were reluctant to slide off his arms.

Elliot watched her leave him. He watched her drop her hand into her captain's, smiling sweetly, almost shyly, as he led her to somewhere in the vicinity of the middle of the floor. That, at least, seemed appropriate. Olivia was beautiful and hypnotic when she danced, and she deserved to be admired, whether she thought so or not.

The song started, and Olivia found herself standing awkwardly with her hands resting on his shoulders. His hands were just as awkwardly on her waist.

"Olivia?" Cragen said.

She met his eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we…" he paused, seemed to collect his thoughts, and started over. "Can we just pretend that I'm your friend instead of your superior officer and go along with this as such?"

A smile lit her face. "Sure," she said. "We can try that."

**There's two things I know for sure.  
****She was sent here from heaven,  
****And she's daddy's little girl.  
****As I drop to my knees by her bed at night.**

It was about as slow as a slow song could be, and Olivia braced herself for the awkwardness that would ensue as the first words swam through her mind, but it never came. Cragen held her tenderly, like a father would for his daughter while teaching her how to dance. She let him lead, spinning her in a slow circle.

"I didn't know you could dance, Cap'n," she said, grinning.

Cragen shrugged. "You're the one dancing, detective. I'm just helping you shine." And he led her under his arm, letting her step to the music before pulling her back.

**She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
****And I thank God for all of the joy in my life.**

"I saw you dancing with Elliot earlier."

Olivia struggled to keep the blood from flowing to heat her face. What had he seen? More importantly, what had he inferred? "Yeah," she said cautiously, wondering where he was going with this. "He decided to force me to enjoy myself."

A smile brightened her captain's wrinkled features. Olivia thought he looked years younger with it, and she resolved that she liked seeing him smiling. It looked good on him.

"It appears he succeeded," Cragen told her with a chuckle. "I like seeing you happy, Olivia. You almost never are."

That was because she and Elliot were mad at each other. She wasn't sure why, but they were in the aftermath of one of their fights. What was this fight? She didn't recall starting it, and yet they hadn't finished it. Tonight things were different. She felt it in her heart. Things were better. Elliot made her happy again instead of making her want to shout at him. She liked it better this way. Peace between them was so much more…peaceful. The world seemed just a little bit less gray when they were at peace. Everything was just a little more pleasant, a little brighter, a little more tolerable.

**Oh, but most of all  
****For Butterfly Kisses after bedtime prayer  
****Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

Another layer appeared in the music and it flowed sweetly with Olivia, whose skirt fluttered out as she felt momentum take her around and around. Some people, not many but some, had stopped dancing to watch their sister in blue smile and laugh.

**Walk beside the pony, daddy  
****It's my first ride  
****I know the cake looks funny, daddy  
****But I sure tried  
****Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
****I must have done something right  
****To deserve a hug every morning  
****And Butterfly Kisses at night.**

She wondered if Cragen had ever heard this song before. She wondered if Elliot had. It seemed fitting for him, like something that would play at his daughters' weddings. Olivia resolved that, if she ever got married, this would be one of the songs that she played.

For the first time, she glanced around, doing her best to be surreptitious. When her brain registered what her eyes were seeing, she nearly choked.

"We seem to have drawn a crowd," her captain murmured in her ear.

She replied with a nervous laugh. People were watching her. Why were people watching her? She didn't want people watching her. She wanted them all to go away. "Can you make them go away?" she asked just as softly, earning her a chortle.

"I don't think my badge will have much effect on my colleagues."

Olivia cursed under her breath, which made Cragen laugh harder. "Relax, Olivia. They're not going to hurt you. They just think you're a beautiful woman and a good dancer."

She snorted.

**Sweet sixteen today  
****She's looking like her mama a little more every day  
****One part woman, the other part girl  
****To perfume and make-up  
****From ribbons and curls  
****Trying her wings out in a great big world**

"They're right," he rebuffed her. "You always think too little of yourself. Just relax and have a good time. Show off a bit."

Olivia reflected on this for a while, much against her better instincts. Did she think little of herself? She always considered herself very objective. Everything she thought about herself was true. She was a woman in a man's job, the daughter of a rapist and an alcohol addict. Instead of having a social life outside of work, her work was her social life. Her work was her life, period. She was, as of recently, a sexual assault victim because she hadn't been able to protect herself. Maybe the assault wasn't her fault, but she should have known enough to stay out of that situation. All things considered, she felt pretty justified in thinking of herself what she did.

Brown eyes rested on hers. "You're judging yourself again," he said. "Try thinking of all the good you've done for once instead of all the bad you were born into." Concern and affection washed over her. "Maybe it would help.

**But I remember  
****Butterfly Kisses after bedtime prayer  
****Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
****You know how much I love you, daddy  
****But if you don't mind  
****I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek  
****This time**

Olivia decided that, as protective and understanding Cragen was, he didn't quite get the depth of the emotions she felt for herself. Even she didn't completely understand. There was disgust, she knew. Part of her opinion of herself involved feelings of disgust and revulsion, mostly because of what she was, what hid just underneath her skin that no amount of cleansing could get rid of. No one seemed to realize what was inside her. They told her she wasn't her mother, and she wasn't her father, but she was. She was half Serena Benson and half Joseph Hollister. She was half drug addict and half rapist. Why could no one see that? The person she portrayed was the person she tried to be, but really all that evil, all that helplessness was just simmering under the surface, waiting for a chance to spring.

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
****I must have done something right  
****To deserve a hug every morning  
****And Butterfly Kisses at night**

Apparently, Cragen had developed mind-reading abilities, for he frowned at her until she relented and considered the good she'd done, the cases she'd solved.

**All the precious time  
****Oh, like the wind the years go by**

Memories flooded her heart. She remembered that proud, satisfied feeling that came after solving a trying case. She remembered Maria Recinos, the relief and affection she'd felt when she'd found her, revived her, watched her breathe in her arms. So many victims had passed through the SVU squad room. She'd helped as many of them as she could. She'd done her best.

**Precious butterfly  
****Spread your wings and fly**

Her lips curled into a soft smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

**She'll change her name today  
****She'll make a promise  
****And I'll give her away  
****Standing in the bride room, just staring at her  
****She asked me what I'm thinking  
****And I said I'm not sure  
****I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl**

Cragen saw the smile melt onto her face, and he responded with a self-satisfied smirk.

She glared at him, and he chuckled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

**She leaned over  
****And gave me Butterfly Kisses with her mama there  
****Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
****Walk me down the aisle, daddy  
****It's just about time  
****And does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?  
****Daddy, don't cry!**

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
****I must have done something right  
****To deserve your love every morning  
****And Butterfly Kisses  
****I couldn't ask God for more**

Her captain grinned and pulled her into a hug. "You're welcome," he replied.

**Man, this is what love is  
****I know I've got to let her go  
****But I'll always remember  
****Every hug in the morning**

**And Butterfly Kisses at night.**


	7. By Your Side

**I'm allowed to have fun with this. Please ignore the fact that this song will most likely NEVER be played at a policeman's ball of the real world. This is my world, and in my world, this is perfectly sane.**

**Apology for lateness: see previous chapters.**

**Warning: Christian song. Don't like, don't read. Although, this is the COD (Chapter Of Development), so…**

**Dear Dick Wolf: If I give you my heart, will you give me SVU?**

* * *

It was a slow song. That was all Olivia could recognize. She was still riding out the shock waves of her dance with her captain, even though that had been perhaps a half hour ago. Her mind was whirling with everything she had come up with, everything she'd realized, everything she'd dismissed…

Elliot tapped her on the shoulder. She did not even half to turn around to look. She knew it was him, just like she knew he had been watching her the entire time with Cragen, smiling with pride. However, she turned around anyway, and there he was, mocking eyebrows raised, taunting smirk on his lips. "Dance," he ordered. Olivia cocked her head and planted a hand on her hip.

"Make me," she replied.

Shoulders lifting in a shrug, her partner took her hands in his and, despite her resistance, looped them around his neck. He crowded into her personal space to accommodate this fairly uncomfortable position, and she felt her breath hitch.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his hands found her waist, gently and respectfully resting there.

He smirked even more. "Making you dance," he told her.

She glared and planted her feet. "No you're not."

_Resistance?_ his eyes asked her.

A nod was her answer.

_Have it your way._

Instead of moving, they stood there in the corner, letting the other dancers move around them while their eyes battled for control through the waves of music.

**Why are you striving these days?**

**Why are you trying to earn grace?**

**Why are you crying?**

**Let me lift up your face.**

**Just don't turn away.**

Olivia was not sure she liked this song. Mostly because Elliot was lip synching it to her, which was making her listen to the lyrics, which was making her realize that he was talking to her through them. She glared at him, but he did not stop, and that infuriated her. Why was he doing this? Why were these words eating at her willpower to remain obstinate?

Mentally, she berated herself for ever coming to this thing in the first place. It seemed Elliot had more control over her than she realized in a big room with music and dancing.

**Why are you looking for love?**

**Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?**

**To where will you go, child?**

**Tell me, where will you run?**

**To where will you run?**

Her willpower was crumbling. She felt it coming down. Elliot's blue eyes bored into hers, gleaming with wicked triumph as they sensed victory.

**And I'll be by your side wherever you fall**

**In the dead of night, whenever you call**

**And please don't fight**

**These hands that are holding you**

**And my hands are holding you.**

That was it. She broke his gaze and stared at her feet instead. A soft chuckle reached her ears, and Elliot led her obedient body into what was basically turning in a circle.

_What happened to them?_ she wondered. Normally, she would not allow him near her with a ten foot pole, just because of who he was. It appeared, however, that circumstances such as these, dancing circumstances, nullified all other rules they may have had. For instance, the We Do Not Touch rule. What had happened to that? She had been very comfortable with that rule, very satisfied that her mental stability was safe and, well, stable when he did not touch her. When he did touch her, it sent her entire body into confusion and tingling sensations, and her mind was completely shot.

She feared what would happen if he continued to hold her. Merely his touch struck fire into her veins and threatened her mind's control over her. Him holding her like this, so close to him, dancing as they were… What would she do? Her entire body felt as though was made of searing heat, and it tingled like never before, not just where his hands were, but everywhere.

The best solution, she knew, was to pull away, possibly smack him for putting her in this situation to begin with, and then forget about the whole thing. She was not sure exactly how she would do that, because his hands were still firmly locked on her waist and sending a burning to her chest and butterflies to her stomach. Of course, there was another problem, and that was the fact that she did not want to forget it. She wanted to remember this moment forever, if only because it felt, for the first time in way too long, like he truly, sincerely, and deeply cared about her. She had missed that since they had started to fall apart, and she was relishing in the thought that perhaps, just perhaps, things were finally going back to how they were before. If that was what was happening, then she could endure any amount of fiery, tingling butterflies to keep it going.

**Look at these hands at my side.**

**They swallowed the grave on that night**

**When I drank the world's sin**

**So I could carry you in**

**And give you life**

**I wanna give you life**

There was one problem, Olivia realized, pulling her eyes from the floor and watching Elliot, who had not mouthed this verse to her. That problem was that, in her experience, no amount of willpower, however strong, could take you backwards in time. Life didn't flow backwards, it went constantly forward. Therefore, Olivia was pretty sure that her striving and her trying and, not at all frequent, her crying was not going to bring them back to where they were before. It just didn't work like that.

However, she also realized that, while she and Elliot could not get back what they had, they could quite possibly make something better in the future.

With that firmly in mind, she decided to become an active participant in this dance her partner was putting her through. So far, he had been very kind in letting her be docile and not forcing her, but any dance worth dancing, like any friendship worth saving, needed to active participants to make it work. Even if she was the subordinate person in this situation, she would play her part and do her very best to make it work.

After all, it was possible, even probable, that this was being a big help in getting their partnership, and subsequent friendship, back on track.

**And I'll be by your side wherever you fall**

**In the dead of night whenever you call**

**And please don't fight**

**These hands that are holding you**

**And my hands are holding you**

When he recognized that, for some reason, she was no longer being passive, he shifted his hands, but he did not change their steps. He did not try to lead her through some complicated pattern, and it seemed he was as content as she to continue spinning slowly in place. He was still mouthing the lyrics to her, and a half-smile tugged at her lips. She knew this was his way of telling her what he would do for her. He wanted to be there for her, always, to help her through whatever she was going through, and she was fighting him. It was as much for his wellbeing as it was for her safety, but she was fighting their flawless partnership.

She knew the main issue she was hiding at the moment was Sealview and what had happened – and not happened – there. She also knew that he desperately wanted to know what had happened. But she had never told him. To assist herself in the moving-on-as-fast-as-possible process, she had not bothered to take her partner and best friend aside and give him so much as a hint of what had happened.

But that was because she did not want him to know, she reminded herself. She did not want him to know, and she did not want to see what would happen if he did know. Knowing that she had been assaulted while undercover…might cause him to question her ability to protect herself, and if she could not protect herself, then how could she protect him? If he thought she could not protect him, then he would ask for a new partner, and then where would she be? She already knew and had proved to herself that she could not survive very long without her partner. A co-dependency existed between them that Olivia had tried very hard to break but had never been able to do so.

Besides, why would he want to know what had happened to her anyway? It would only hurt him, and she did not want him to be hurt. She also had thought he had a better sense of self-preservation than that. Wasn't she supposed to be the one making bad decisions when it came to her safety? After all, she had asked to be put… No, she had _begged_ to be sent to Sealview when she had known full well what could – and almost did – happen to her, and she had done it anyway.

Her eyes never left Elliot's, and she knew that the conflict in her mind was showing, but she could not look away. His eyes were holding hers, stealing her will to avoid him, and he continued to whisper to her.

'**Cause I, I love you**

**I want you to know**

**That I, yeah, I love you.**

**I'll never let you go, no, no**

Olivia cocked her head slightly, no more than a twitch, but one that did not go unnoticed by her partner. A smirk quirked his lips, but Olivia was still in shock and did not notice. Had he really just said that? She knew they were just lyrics to this song, but had he said that? Really?

No. No, he couldn't have. And she pushed it away to deal with the other lines, ignoring the fact that, while she called this mere lyrics, she had taken all the other words as gospel truth.

_I'll never let you go._ That was what he told her. That was what this song was, in all technicality, about. _I'll never let you go._ Really? He had never told her that before. Perhaps he had hinted at it or skirted around it, but he had never come right out and said it, point-blank, for what it was. _I'll never let you go._ Just like that, those words completely broke her, and she realized just how much damage she had been doing to both herself and her partner by keeping this inside. By not telling him what had happened, she had hindered her own progress, because he did not know what to do or how to treat her and what was best for her and what had to be avoided when speaking to her. She had also basically told him, by not confiding in him, that she did not trust him, and in any good partnership, let alone friendship, trust was everything.

**And I'll be by your side wherever you fall**

**In the dead of night whenever you call**

**And please don't fight**

**These hands that are holding you**

**And my hands are holding you**

Unable to take it anymore, his sweet words, his burning hands, the butterflies in her stomach, the curious stares of gossiping cops, she buried her face in his chest. His hands responded immediately, pulling her closer to him, and she felt him rest his cheek on the top of her head.

"El, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Just like always, he knew what she was talking about. "It's okay," he told her. Somehow knowing that she had something very important to tell him that could not be done in public, he jerked his head towards the door, and she nodded silently. They would not go far, probably just sit on the front steps again, and they would talk.

**Here at my side, my hands are holding you**

* * *

**Cheesy and dramatic and probably would never happen? ……yeah…… But it was fun to write, so…whatever.**

**I must go now, as my chemistry teacher is surely waiting for me, but if you couldn't tell, this story is winding down. I don't know if there will be another song or if the final…two(?) chapters will be purely words, but…we'll see!**

**Review!**

**Love, ally**

**Oh, by the way, I'm really starting to hate this story title, but there are only a few more chapters. Do you think I should change it?**


End file.
